Someone to love
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Mayura bumps into Gaku after school while still moping after Kyo. He offers her a chance to have a devoted boyfriend but will she take it? Mayurax Toshiki, NightxRiiko, MayuraxGaku, AlicexKyo, SoshixRiiko


Mayura walked down the road slowly her heart filled with loneliness and sadness but still some hope and happiness for Alice and Kyo. She had loved Kyo but Alice was dearer to her and much more important so she put her sister before herself and abandoned Kyo knowing he didn't care for her as a lover but as a friend.

_**Flashback**_

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Mayura, Kyo and Alice cried simultaneously in shock._

_Alice's mother sipped her tea "You heard me correctly" she said politely then placed down her teacup and smiled "Alice you care deeply for Kyo and it is obvious that Kyo feels the same for you"._

_Alice and Kyo turned red in the cheeks shyly. Alice bowed her head and fiddled with her fingers nervously. Kyo rubbed the back of his neck while sweat ran down his brow nervously._

_Eventually the pair nodded and smiled at each other shyly their eyes bright and shining their love filling the atmosphere._

_Mayura bolted up from her chair "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she yelled angrily and fled upstairs tearfully. _

_Alice became worried and wanted to follow but her mother stopped her shaking her head "No dear you must let her calm down if you console her she'll only believe she has hope with Kyo when he's YOUR Fiancé". _

_Meanwhile upstairs Mayura was sobbing on her bed heavily and had torn up all her pictures of Kyo and Alice "WHY…WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" she sobbed._

_**Now**_

Mayura wiped her eyes sadly as to not show her tears and clenched her fist and held it against her chest "I can't hate Alice after all Kyo was the one who told me he liked her in the first place so it was only natural for this to happen".

Suddenly she bumped into a tall dark haired guy and dropped her satchel and in the process causing him to drop his sweet treat and phone on the floor. The guy seemed very annoyed "Aww crap my strawberry crepe!" he said crossly and cleaned the smudges off of his black outfit.

Mayura grabbed her bag "I…I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" she said nervously her eyes still tearful. She handed him her handkerchief in case he complained more.

The guy took the napkin and then smiled charismatically when he saw her face "Hey cutie why the long face?" he said flirtatiously.

Mayura held her satchel close to her chest tightly and bowed her head so her long blonde waves tumbled over her face "It's complicated" she said stiffly.

The man smiled and put his arm around her shoulder "well I may have just the thing" he said politely.

_**At café**_

Mayura sat quietly in the opposite seat her head bowed so her blonde waves fell across her face like a waterfall. She did feel jealous of Alice since she was happy and would be able to spend the rest of her life with Kyo but just couldn't bring herself to hate her.

The gentleman she had bumped into was now feeling rather concerned about her melancholy attitude. He kindly ordered her a fruit parfait and a sundae for himself in hopes of cheering her up a little.

Mayura felt grateful but still couldn't bring herself to cheer up as her hopes of ever being with her first crush had been shattered like glass against a steel hammer. She did manage to nod in a sign of gratitude.

_**10 mins later**_

The 2 orders of desserts were sat on the table and Mayura slowly ate her dessert but her facial expression remained mostly the same but she showed a little more happiness when she put the fruit parfait into her mouth.

The man smiled "So you feeling a little better cupcake?" he asked kindly to which Mayura nodded "Great My name is Gaku Namikiri I was wondering if I could run a sale pitch by you and see if you're interested and since your so cute I'll throw in a discount" he said charismatically.

Mayura looked intrigued but was also concerned as she didn't know what this guy was selling and from the look of his attire it was most likely cosplay costumes. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously "what exactly are you suggesting?" she asked sternly.

Gaku could tell she was suspicious so he decided to get straight to the point "You look like a totally hot girl and by the looks of it you just got your heart broken so I'm offering you a chance to buy our new lover model 02" he said folding his arms.

Mayura was stunned she had only ever wanted to love Kyo but he had Alice now and she was still recovering from the pain she felt from the announcement of their engagement (from her adoring parents). However if she continued to mope over Kyo she would never find another person.

Gaku could see she was struggling to make her choice so he made it a little easier "How about we give you a 3 day trial period and if you don't like the lover return it" he suggested.

This sounded fairer so Mayura agreed with a handshake then got up and thanked him for the dessert. But before she could leave Gaku grabbed her hand quickly looking rather desperate.

"Hey wait I told you my name so I would like to know the name of my newest customer for business purposes" Gaku said apologetically releasing her hand.

"Oh sorry my bad" Mayura said apologetically and wrote down her details quickly on some paper and handed them to Gaku then waved and left.

Gaku waved back as she left then smiled to himself as he looked at her details "Mayura Seno hmm this sound could be fun". He then paid for his dessert and left and called Yuki "Hey boss I found a new customer for the 02 model not only that she's totally hot I think she could turn out to be a potential member of our team" he said deviously.

"Your such a womanizer sometimes" Yuki said appearing behind Gaku making him jump but although his face seemed annoyed he looked rather amused "We'll ask her what she thinks on the final day of the third trial day".

_**At home**_

Mayura walked into the house slowly thinking deeply about what the guy had said "That guy he was so damn persistent but I might as well try it" she said looking at the Kronos heaven card.

Suddenly her mother ran up to her as she walked through the door "Mayura honey your home I was getting worried about where you were" she said relieved that her daughter was home safely.

Mayura glared at her "Quit the kiss-ass attitude mum why don't you go woo over Alice I'm sure you should be talking to her about the WEDDING" she said icily then dashed upstairs to her room.

Mrs Seno watched her daughter run upstairs angrily and felt guilty but knew that Mayura has to find someone else instead of trying to force Kyo to love her not knowing she was merely grieving.

Mr Seno appeared from the living room "was that Mayura she seemed rather upset about something" he said in a concerned manner.

Mrs Seno nodded "Yes she still seems to be upset about Alice and Kyo's engagement after all she did have an intense crush on that Wakamiya boy but it's not healthy to remain obsessed like this".

Mr Seno hugged his wife "It'll be ok dear she just needs space she'll talk about it when she wants to" he said reassuringly but deep down he was also concerned about Mayura.


End file.
